FernGully 3 The Magical Ending
by RICEA42991
Summary: Crysta continues living her life in Ferngully, preparing herself for leadership until she faces something more then Hexus. There's something more to her role. It all lies down to duty, fate, frienship,& love. Set after sequel. Story rewritten. Crysta/Pips


_Author's Note: Hey everyone, this is my very first fanfic and Ferngully fic in general. I find myself weird, Ferngully being my first fanfic, despite being a fanfic reader for years, but alas that's how it is. I heavily thank FapingMulan for motivating me to start writing. _

_It takes place after the sequel. Yes the sequel that we all hated lol. The only reason I made it take place afterwards the sequel was due to including some of its characters, and for the storyline could be a bit more realistic. First though I'd like to state that Ferngully is certainly no easy cookie to write a fanfic about. The characters weren't given as much screen-time and depth to write very detailed story off of. So I'm really going to try my best to give this story a bit more zest to it, while still having the feel of Ferngully. _

_This fanfiction, will be a eventual Crysta/Pips fanfic. It will deal with Zak/Crysta plenty, but ultimately it will be Pips the main leading man. I simply LOVE his character!_

**_Please no flames, I appreciate comments on grammar mistakes, and such. Since I don't have a BETA I can have some grammar issues in this story. I don't claim to be a great writer, or be Diana Young who is the true creator of Ferngully. I'm just a fan writing about a movie she liked._**

**Prologue**

* * *

The sunlight grazed its shine on the lush greenery of the dense parts of the Australian forest. The flowers started blooming, the breeze and remaining raindrops of the recent rain started to shine under the light. As the animals started slowly stirring in their wake; a sudden bright blue light buzzed past, slowly stopping to surround a big tree.

"Oh Magi; I've missed you if only you were still here." What turned out to be a small tree sprite with frisky black hair, and bright blue eyes spoke as her hand grazed the trunk of the tree.

The tree spirit was Crysta; the now named magical sprite successor of Magi Lune. With also being bestowed the lineage of being the leader of the tree spirits of Ferngully; the very magical place that holds things as magical as tree spirits also known to the human world as fairies.

With such foretold power, the young Crysta crossed the barrier, met a human, and overtook the evil force of Hexus; granting her the position of such regal lineage. However due to her young age and overall flaky nature, she still was looked down upon as an irresponsible sapling, in other terms a teenager; her beloved friends didn't do the young fairy much justice as well with the fairy elders. What most she did to overturn her boundaries was her closeness with a human; whom she hadn't seen since his leave.

She did have too other traits in her that weren't about to change, stubbornness and a passion of the zest, free and fast paced of things; which was the very reason she was determined not to change. She loved her friends due to that very reason, and she was determined to take her role responsibly.

All of this began with old Magi Lune's tree. Ever since her passing, Crysta vowed to take care and tend to its need. Magi's tree was amongst the oldest trees of the forest; its width was very large and inside had plenty of room for more then a couple of tree spirits. Which always made Crysta wonder just how lonely Magi must have felt alone in that tree, never having joined in harmony with a treebonder of her own, not even a treemate. It made Crysta feel a bit guilty for mostly ignoring Magi's sessions before where she could have learned so much if she only paid enough attention.

All of this lead to her trying even harder to be her successor, and deem Magi and her father both proud. Wrapped up in thinking, she didn't notice someone was watching her until she heard a familiar musical melody from a panflute she recognized oh so well.

Briefly the music stopped and a slick familiar voice spoke. "I knew you'd be here, it doesn't come a day you're not here in ol Magi's tree. If you ask me you're starting to scare me and the boys, not to mention Kia." A fairy known as Pips, one of Crysta's first close friends flew over to her, with a disappointed look on his face and panflute in hand as he began to play as soon stopped speaking.

Crysta grew a bit annoyed with his comment. She knew it was typical of him to make such a comment. He hadn't changed the slightest bit since Hexus's battle, and Magi's passing. She loved all of her friends' free spirits, but recently she wasn't sure exactly why she had felt as if she wasn't fitting in with her friends. She couldn't decide if it was due to her slowly outgrowing her old friends or if it was the fact that she was looking for something more.

After having met humans, and came to know there was more then simply the Beetle Boys and Pips; her desires and interests changed, therefore leaving Pips and her friends who were so interesting before to her, off the priority in her life.

"Really? You know I thought it would be nice for a change to see you grow up, and start taking your role seriously; but then again I guess that'd be too scary for you too. I'm starting to realize why daddy didn't take you seriously at first. You don't act at all like a _chosen one_." Crysta said with a bit of spite, and emphasizing the words 'chosen one' with a hint of mockery.

Pips twisted his lip, a bit irritated by Crysta's comment. "That didn't stop you from spending time with me and the boys back in the day. If my memory serves me right you used my so called role as an excuse to get away from what you called _time wasting sessions _with Magh, to go and fly off with what your father called thieving rogue outsiders." He said fully remembering Crysta's father impression of him and his gang; which only died down when that human appeared. Apparently to Crysta's father, a rogue fairy is more feasible then a human.

Catching on to his point, Crysta quickly turned away from Magi's tree to face the red-headed fairy. "You're taking things too seriously. Daddy always overreacts on certain things, he even gave me plenty of lectures when I avoided Magi's sessions. I now realized though that he just wanted me to do the right thing, maybe you should too. Besides daddy hasn't called you a thieving rogue since-"

"Since that human came, yeah it feels mighty great to be only considered acceptable when compared to a human." He replied, interrupting Crysta in mid-sentence.

Crysta stayed silent for a couple of seconds. She wasn't exactly sure what he was implying. Did he want her to think differently about her father, or did his high ego and pride just felt diminished next to a humans? Weither if it was either of the two or both, Crysta didn't like where this was heading.

Interrupting their conversation, the Beetle Boys started buzzing past; back and forth, making Crysta having to duck her head more then once. "Will you all just be careful, I'm trying to-" Crysta gasped as she was collided head on by Bark, one of the smaller Beetle Boys, causing her to fall back into a world of darkness.

After a period of inactivity, Crysta's eyes slowly fluttered open as the greenery surroundings started to fade back into view. The silhouettes of brown, red and green merged into the images of her friends, as she uttered a name barely audible. It resulted in her getting shaked roughly awake by what turned out to be Pips in a sour mood.

"Well I guess there's no need to worry. Her memory sure seems to be fine if she said that _dude's_ name." He said with a bitter tone as he let her go with a thud.

Crysta immediately knew he was referring to. Pips had never really had gotten over Zak, and their relationship was far from friend's terms. Although they parted well, deep down she knew still that Pips kept his distance; friendship with Zak was simply out of the question for him. As she stroked the back of her aching head, she looked behind her to see what exactly had hit her. Magi's tree.

Quickly flying over to inspect the tree and ignoring her friends; her hand stroking its bark. Her eyes caught onto something on its branches. The leaves were turning crisp, and the branch itself seemed to be slowly decaying. Although this was normal for the fall season, being in the mid spring however was highly unusual for a tree especially after Crysta had just used her powers to help it grow. Something was wrong.

"I have to tell daddy, something's going on with the trees." She told the others as her wings began to move, preparing themselves for flight.

"You're serious; a minute ago you were practically swooning over it. It's probably just a sort of tree fungus." Pips said as he shook his wings and hovered over her in mid-air. He knew they were forest fairies, and making things grow was their duty. Crysta however was taking things a bit too far. As a sprout, when he first met Crysta and got to know her; he quickly got thrilled and hopeful about having a fairy that wasn't like the others he had seen and avoided. One that was full of curiosity, and a passion for freedom, instead of just being cooped up in tree dome houses, and not going any further then their village of Ferngully like the rest of the majority of fairies.

The thought of her being next in-line to leader-ship made him think differently of a life in Ferngully, and it was for that reason that he choose to stay close. Things lately however had been changing, including Crysta herself.

"I have to report it, it's Magi's tree and it's not responding to me." Crysta replied as she flew off towards the main village of Ferngully, Magi's tree being a bit further away due to her mystic role in Ferngully.

Pips mouthed back her reply, in pure mimicking mockery. As the rest of the Beetle Boys murmured amongst themselves.

"Alright we're out of here, I'm not just going to sit here all day, when we could be doing _more_." Pips said as he turned back to his gang, and rubbed his palms together.

"More?" The rest of them said in unison.

"You mean it boss, we're actually going to visit her again." Stump the larger Beetle Boy spoke up.

"Yup, we have to get the dirt on old Zag don't we?" Pips replied as the rest of the boys nodded eagerly.

"Bark you stay behind; make sure Crysta, Kia and Batty don't find out. Got it?" Pips pointed to the small turtle-like creature, who sighed in response of being the one to stay behind and miss out on everything; yet again.

Nearby a petite fairy with a quirky updo, was busy foraging some figs that had just ripened. Next to her was a larger sized fruit bat that was currently gnawing away at berry. The bat had some mechanical device implanted on the side of its head that sparked at random.

"Could this be any older. Same thing day in, day out. We arise, we eat, we forage, we grow, and we sleep. Nothing new or exciting has happened ever since humans last came." She said as she wiped her forehead exhausted from the work.

"Excuse me Little Miss Indiana Jones, but unless you want the whole forest to go to wreck, or get captured by thoughtless beings; there's nothing less that the cruel human world can offer you. They're cruel insensitive beings that-" The fruit bat replied with his mouth half full.

The fairy rolled her eyes, and struck the bat lightly on the nose. "Don't you think that's getting old Batty. We all know not all humans are like that. Besides one can only hope for a little adventure. If only Crysta would still think that way though. We haven't even been friends for very long, and already she's left Pips, the boys and me aside to be _the leader's daughter._ I miss the old Crysta." She said sadly.

"Is part of the reason, due to you not being the best forest fairy known?" Batty said bluntly while receiving a glare from her in return.

The fairy known by her friends as Kia, had recently become one of Crysta's few; more like one galfriend after Pips left on that short voyage to the city to save the captured animals. Prior to being friends with her, Kia had been looked down upon by her parents, and neighbors. She was a great flyer, and despite having a sensitive side that was loyal and obedient to her parents; she had a bold and adventurous streak in her. Constantly preferring to ward off danger then to help things grow. Infact she was one of the worst forest fairies in Ferngully. Her growing power was limited, and weak; plants hardly responded to her. Being the odd-ball of Ferngully quickly make her fit into Crysta's friendship circle.

"I constantly ask the sacred magic lights, to make something happen, something change for the better. Looks like I'm just useless to them to." Kia said as she sat atop a tree root and looked up at the sky sighing. She had never personally seen directly the mystic lights apart from the day Hexus returned. The ancient force behind Ferngully was hardly summoned or seen. Only the ones bestowed with higher power at birth by the lights themselves, could summon and come into contact with the light's guidance, strength or power. The chosen fairy with this proclaimed was known to all as _the magical sprite._ Next to the role of leader of Ferngully, the role of the magical sprites was deemed high by all the inhabitants.

The said role only being bestowed on a new fairy, one in every fairy's lifetime. It was no surprise as to why the lights made Crysta the _only_ next generation magical sprite due to Magi Lune's time of passing drew near.

Getting up from the root with a huff, Kia continued her labor until a small glimmer caught her eye's attention. Continuing to dig under the earth's dirt she came upon a shining object the color of a ripe plum or grape. Quickly getting excited, she flew a one-eighty in the air, landing right in front of her bat companion.

"Batty, have a look at this. Looks like the lights listen after-all." She said as she showed him the crystalline object.

Batty perked up his ears, as he eyed the gem. "That looks more like danger then adventure. It looks like something a human might drop, and wherever there's humans, there's something hurt, destroyed or worse. Keep it away!" The bat replied nervously as he himself backed away from the gem.

Kia's eyes lit up. "If it means humans, to me it means adventure." She said as she put it away, in a knapsack made from a leaf.

The moment was interrupted by some familiar voices being heard. As she quietly went closer to the source, she saw it was Pips and his boys leaving, while Bark stayed behind. "Alright I know something's going on, for them to leave Bark behind; Batty let's go." She whispered.

"Oh no don't drag me into this, I'm staying right here." Batty replied as he made himself comfortable on a tree branch. After a mere seconds passed, he realized the petite fairy companion of his left without a second though. He sighed, as he couldn't help but worry.

Meanwhile Crysta flew through the forest arriving to the small village that consisted of tree holes covered and decorated with leaves, twigs and other assortment to shape simple doors, windows curtains and other things that made it all look like a bustling tinkering village.

She spotted her father, busy with a group of fairies preparing for the harvest festival, which Crysta had just now remembered. Biting her lip at her carelessness, she slowly descended next to her father, hoping to not make herself look irresponsible as she now felt.

"H-hi daddy, everything's looking great. Sorry I was off busy that I couldn't help out much." She said as she gave her father a quick hug.

"Not to worry dear, we have plenty enough help" He said with a smile as he set down a small leaf scroll. "The harvest however, seems to be a bit short this year. I say, as time passes on these days; the forest just isn't what it used to be as back in my day." He said as he shook his head in disbelief.

Crysta sighed inwardly, as what she was trying to avoid confronting, had to be said. "Yes...about that daddy, there's something I need to talk to you about."

Immediately the whole bustling village hushed and looked at the pair in surprise, obviously the whole village had overheard her despite her low tone. She had a slight feeling this would happen, it wasn't exactly normal to her to have private conversations with her father. They immediately knew something was wrong.

Her father cleared his throat. "Now, now everyone there is nothing to worry about. I'm sure Crysta is just concerning herself over the festival. It is after-all the first one we've had in a while. Please continue as you were, I'll be back soon." He said as he guided Crysta to their tree.

Crysta and her father's tree was indeed a tall one, but narrow in size therefore limiting the space. Compared to Magi's huge tree, theirs was small but still bigger then the other inhabitants of Ferngully.

Crysta entered her room whose furniture was partially made from flowers, that didn't wither due to her presence. It consisted of a flower bed, a leaf vanity, and a small window that had hanging acorns through it.

Crysta sat on her bed, as her father took her hand and sat beside her. "Tell me Crysta, what wrong?" He said with a concerned look on his face.

"What you said about the forest, it's true; something wrong. Magi's tree's branches, they look as if...as if they're in pain." Crysta said slowly as her wings drooped. "And no matter how I tried to help it grow, it didn't change. I...I couldn't help it. My powers couldn't do anything."

"Now Crysta, you mustn't assume such things. The forest and winds work in mysterious ways, and have endured many dry seasons, wet seasons and cold seasons before. You simply can not go on overexerting your powers for these particular reasons. The sacred lights would be sure to guide you, and they'll let you know when a time calls for summoning of their powers." Her father reassured her, as he pat her hand gently.

"How will I know when they do? How will they let me know? The only time I've seen them myself was when Magi-" Crysta started asking loads of questions, overwhelming her father to some extent.

"Crysta..Crysta...Crysta please you must trust in not only the lights, but trust yourself. It wasn't I nor Magi who simply gave you the role of _magical sprite._ The lights chose you, and if they chose you then there must be something special and powerful inside of you that you yourself can not see yet. No matter regardless what other elders may think of you, remember that one thing. Besides I'm not speaking to you just as your father, but leader as well."

Crysta immediately brightened up, and smiled giving her father a tight hug. "Thank you daddy. I better go check on Pips and the others; I was pretty rough on them." She said as she flew to the window.

"Now that's a good idea, as meddlesome as that ulf may be, I must admit you were treating them pretty harshly recently. Do not let your duties and responsibilities affect you. That's one thing you must learn to control." He added with a nod as he watched Crysta fly off. After a couple of moments of being left alone in the tree, the old fairy leader flew to a lower region of the tree; stopping to hover in front of a painting against some hidden tree bark.

The painting consisted of a young female fairy with pearly white skin, and near iridescent platinum blonde hair that flowed down to her entire body height; her eyes a clear sea mist blue, identical to Crysta's.

"Oh my dearest Crystal, all in good time I promise I'll tell her; all in good time. Soon...soon that time will come." He said as he stroked the wall painting lightly.

On the other side of the forest, a lone thick tree's foliage moved with the incoming breeze; slowly some of it's leaves started turning crisp, somewhere deep within it's core a menacing cackle henced forth.

* * *

_Author's Note: I was about to continue, but I thought this was the best place to end the first chapter, before the other important characters appeared. This chapter might of been a bit short, but consider it a prolouge chapter. If Crysta appeared a bit OOC, understand that's the main story dilemma of this fic. Crysta's change of character over time. Not to worry all romance lovers, there will be plenty of romance in later chapters as well as overall Ferngully theme of magic and villains. _

_Anyways as always _

_Read N Review_


End file.
